2) La Malédiction du Titanic
by Alisone Davies
Summary: Voici la suite de mon histoire : "Un fantôme dans l'Hôtel". Retrouvez ma "Team Hunters" pour une bonne vieille chasse à la Winchester !
1. Partie 1 : Le signe des trois

**La Malédiction du Titanic.**

 **...**

 _Me revoilà !_

 _Je me suis tellement bien amusée à écrire ma dernière fanfiction « Un fantôme dans l'Hôtel », que j'ai décidé de reprendre le clavier..._

 _Comme précédemment, toujours pas de Castiel mais je reviens avec ma nouvelle « Team Hunters » et toujours à la manière du 12.16 « Ladies Drink Free »..._

 _J'ai aussi utilisé certains dialogues des épisodes : 12.17 « The British Invasion » et_ _12.18 « The Memory Remains »..._

 _Bref, j'espère que, malgrè tout ça, l'histoire vous plaira !_

 _(Relue, corrigée et approuvée par Caly)_

 _Disclaimer_ : _tous les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke à la CW, etc. Je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette série et n'en tire aucun profit._ _À_ _part peut-être mon plaisir personnel._

 **…**

 _Bonne chasse !_

 **...**

 **Prologue**

 **Q.G Hommes de Lettres Britanniques :**

Une semaine venait de se passer depuis que Mick Davies était revenu de la chasse au fantôme avec les Winchester dans l'Iowa. Mr Ketch avait d'ailleurs dû éliminer les deux survivants en attendant que la faute retombe sur son leader. Mais ce dernier passait son temps dans son bureau, à chercher une nouvelle enquête pour lui et les Winchester.

Mr Ketch rongea son frein. Il attendait le bon moment pour que lui et ses collègues Britanniques puissent enfin mettre en action leur mutinerie...

Quoi que, la nouvelle affaire que Mick venait de trouver pour lui et les frères, pourrait peut-être être favorable à Mr Ketch...

Car, pendant que son patron partirait à la chasse, le Bunker des Winchester resterait donc sans surveillance...

 **...**

 **Partie 1 : Le signe des trois.**

 **...**

 **Lebanon, Kansas, au Bunker :**

Cette fois, ce fut Dean qui était le premier éveillé et qui pianotait sur son ordinateur portable, dans la cuisine du Bunker, avec une tasse à café à la main et un bol de céréales déjà vide à côté de lui. Sam entra enfin pour se servir un peu de carburant, histoire de vraiment démarrer la journée. Il fut cependant surpris de voir son frère déjà debout. Tout en se dirigeant vers la machine à café, il demanda.

\- Déjà réveillé ?

\- J'ai reçu un mail de Mick. Il a trouvé une affaire.

Sam remplit sa tasse tout en questionnant.

\- Encore ? Et il s'agit de quoi ?

Dean esquissa un sourire en avouant.

\- Des morts inexpliqués de touristes qui auraient visité un musée...

Le cadet aperçut son frère rire jusqu'aux oreilles, mais comme il continuait de garder le suspense, Sam dut demander.

\- Et ? Quel musée ?

Tout en souriant, Dean tourna l'ordinateur dans la direction de son frère, en avouant.

\- _Titanic Museum_ , à Branson dans le Missouri.

Sam fit les gros yeux en s'asseyant en face de Dean, devant l'ordinateur tourné vers lui pour lire l'article. Il questionna néanmoins.

\- Sérieusement ? Mais comment il a trouvé une affaire pareille ?

Dean haussa les épaules en rétorquant.

\- Va savoir, il a peut-être le mal du pays. Après tout, le Titanic était Britannique.

Sam ne releva pas la remarque de son frère. Il continua sa lecture tout en buvant son café. Une fois l'article terminé, il reprit.

\- D'accord... Et donc, tu veux accepter l'affaire ?

Dean ferma l'écran du portable tout en avouant.

\- J'ai déjà dit oui. Mick est en route, il vient nous retrouver ici.

Face à cette révélation, Sam fit une mine étonnée tout en lâchant, et avec le sourire.

\- Tu l'apprécies Mick, maintenant, pas vrai ?

L'aîné leva les yeux au ciel en se justifiant.

\- Disons que, c'est le moins pénible des Hommes de Lettres Britanniques.

Mais Sam garda son sourire en terminant.

\- Tu l'aimes bien.

\- La ferme, Sammy.

Le cadet garda son air ravi tout finissant sa tasse de café.

 **…**

Dean avait déjà préparé l'Impala et il téléphona une nouvelle fois à Castiel. Et comme la fois précédente, il tomba sur sa messagerie :

 _« C'est ma boîte vocale. Votre voix ira dans la boîte. »_

L'aîné leva les yeux au ciel en enregistrant, après le bip.

\- Cass, c'est moi. Encore. Je voulais savoir où vous en étiez, Crowley et toi, dans votre recherche. Sammy et moi, on va partir chasser. Mick nous a trouvé une nouvelle enquête. Appelle-moi si tu as du nouveau...

Puis il raccrocha au moment où quelqu'un toqua à la porte blindée du Bunker. Sam se dirigea vers l'entrée tout en regardant son frère d'un air interrogateur et en demandant.

\- Tu as donné l'adresse du Bunker à Mick ?

\- Nan. C'est un Homme de Lettres. Ils ont les clefs et les adresses de tous les Bunkers du Monde. D'ailleurs, c'est comme ça que l'autre crétin de Ketch est venu m'acheter pour entrer dans la _Team_ avec sa bouteille de Whisky hors de prix.

Sam sourit en ouvrant la porte, découvrant sans surprise Mick sur le seuil.

 **…**

 **Sur la route, entre Lebanon et Branson, via Kansas City :**

Ils étaient tous les trois partis tôt, en fin de matinée, comme il fallait presque huit heures de route pour rallier les deux villes à bord de l'Impala. Et Dean souhaitait arriver avant la nuit. En réalité, il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais il espérait secrètement que, en arrivant de nuit, Mick aurait réservé une suite dans un autre Hôtel 3 Étoiles, comme il l'avait fait pour l'enquête sur les loups-garous...

Comme cela devenait une habitude : Dean conduisait, Sam côté passager et Mick derrière les deux frères. L'Anglais était d'ailleurs en train de lire les informations de l'enquête dans son dossier, dont la couverture était une fois de plus estampillée du logo des Hommes de Lettres. Contre toute attente, ce fut Sam qui rompit le silence en demandant au nouveau chasseur.

\- Hey, Mick, pourquoi avoir choisi cette affaire ?

L'intéressé mit quelques secondes pour comprendre que la question lui était adressée. Avant qu'il eut le temps de répondre, Dean badina.

\- Mal du pays, peut-être ?

Cette réplique, bien qu'un peu clichée, eut le mérite de faire sourire Mick qui répondit néanmoins.

\- Non. En fait, je me suis renseigné longuement sur Internet en lisant les articles. Je pense savoir qu'il s'agit sûrement d'une malédiction, rattachée à quelques objets rescapés du Titanic. Et je m'y connais plutôt bien en malédiction, alors pour une fois, je pourrai aider.

L'aîné se mit à rire en rétorquant.

\- Ah ? On vous apprend quelque chose à Poudlard, finalement ?

\- Dean... gronda Sam.

Étrangement, Mick sourit en expliquant.

\- En réalité, je l'ai plutôt appris à « l'école de la vie ».

Comme il ne se décidait pas à en dire plus, Sam demanda par curiosité.

\- Comment ça ?

Mick ferma le dossier en dévoilant.

\- Quand j'étais petit, j'errais dans les rues de Londres lorsque les Hommes de Lettres m'ont trouvé. J'avais volé un de leur membre, sans le vouloir, en lui vidant ses poches. J'avais besoin d'argent. À la place, je me suis retrouvé avec une pièce maudite de Babylone.

\- Ouais, normal. Ça peut arriver à n'importe qui... plaisanta Dean pour détendre l'atmosphère, ce qui fit sourire Sam.

\- Les Hommes de Lettres m'ont retrouvé... continua Mick. Ils ont décidé de me prendre sous leurs ailes pour m'apprendre leur fonction. Ils m'ont donné une vie meilleure. C'est comme ça que j'ai terminé à Kendricks Academy.

Cette histoire, aussi improbable soit-elle et bien que Mick la racontait avec tout le flegme britannique dont il pouvait faire preuve, toucha néanmoins les Winchester.

Après de longues secondes de silences pesantes, Sam demanda.

\- Alors, les Hommes de Lettres ont brisé la malédiction que tu avais eu en volant la pièce ?

\- Exactement.

\- Comment ? s'enquit Dean.

Mick répondit, en récitant presque.

\- Il existe trois sortes de malédiction : Auto-infligées par nos propres mots. Exprimées, formées contre nous venant d'une autre personne ou d'un objet. Et les malédictions héritées ou générationnelles. La mienne était de la seconde catégorie. L'Homme de Lettres qui m'a retrouvé a récupéré la pièce et a enfermé cet artefact puissant dans une boîte en argent. Ensuite, il m'a béni en récitant une prière en latin. Il a lu la liturgie de la « Séquence au Saint-Esprit », pendant que je devais me repentir de mes péchés. Cela a suffi à lever la malédiction.

Dean serra les mains sur le volant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sam et ils se comprirent comme par télépathie. Ils n'avaient jamais demandé ou imaginé le passé de Mick. Pour eux, il n'était qu'un ennemi Britannique, débarqué en Amérique pour les emmerder. Finalement, se dirent-ils, la vie de leur nouveau chasseur avait dû être aussi compliquée que la leur.

 **...**

 **Fast Food, White Castle, près de Springfield :**

En milieu d'après-midi, ils s'arrêtèrent à un petit restaurant sur la route, pour manger quelque chose avant d'arriver à Branson. Dean choisit, non sans surprise, un Fast Food connu et se commanda un « Double Cheese Slider » avec des frites et une bière. Tandis que Sam prit un simple « Sausage, Egg & Cheese Slider », puisque cette chaîne de restaurants ne comptait pas de salade qu'il affectionnait tant. Quant à Mick, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître selon les clichés anglais de Dean, il prit un « Western BBQ Grilled Chicken », ainsi qu'une bière, comme l'aîné des Winchester.

Ils s'installèrent tous les trois à une table du fond, à côté d'une fenêtre qui donnait sur la route et surtout sur la vue de l'Impala, garée non loin de là. Dean savourait son hamburger pendant que Mick et Sam mangèrent tout en réfléchissant à l'affaire en cours. Le cadet des Winchester interrogea son aîné.

\- Cet histoire me fait penser à celle de Gavin MaCleod. Tu te souviens, Dean, le fils de Crowley qui était à bord du bateau « The Star » ?

L'intéressé rétorqua, presque la bouche pleine.

\- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens ! J'étais là et c'était il y a tout juste quelques mois de ça ! Tu crois vraiment que j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge, ou quoi ?

À l'entente du prénom « Crowley », Mick demanda.

\- Attendez, vous parlez du Roi de l'Enfer ? « LE » Roi de l'Enfer ? Votre pote le Démon ? Il a un fils ?

\- _« Avait »_ , corrigea Dean. Et ce n'est pas notre « pote ». Tu n'es pas le seul Anglais qu'on ne peut pas supporter, tu vois.

L'intéressé tiqua et justifia.

\- En fait, je suis né à Drogheda, donc techniquement, je suis Irlandais. Et si vous ne pouvez pas me supporter, pourquoi je suis ici, alors ?

\- Dean plaisante... rassura Sam. Il a toujours du mal avec les nouveaux. Ça fait neuf ans qu'on connaît Castiel et il le charrie encore.

Pour toute réponse, Dean sourit jusqu'aux oreilles tout en mâchant la fin de son hamburger.

Le téléphone de Sam se mit à sonner, il vibra au milieu de la table, là où il était posé. Le cadet lut le nom sur le portable et comme il avait les mains autour de son sandwich, il informa Mick.

\- Décroche, je crois que c'est pour toi.

L'intéressé attrapa le smartphone et lut à son tour le nom sur l'écran : « Hobbit ». Il leva les yeux au ciel en décrochant.

\- Mick Davies, j'écoute... Mr Ketch ? Oui, je suis avec les Winchester, nous sommes sur une affaire dans le Missouri... Mon portable n'a plus de batterie, je le rechargerai à l'hôtel en arrivant... D'accord, pas de souci... D'accord, tiens-moi au courant... Au revoir, bonne chasse à toi aussi.

Il raccrocha et sous les regards interrogateurs des frères, il annonça.

\- C'était Mr Ketch. Il va partir chasser, mais sans Mary. Je crois que votre mère veut passer quelques jours à Lawrence.

Sam et Dean se lancèrent un regard complice, eux seuls se doutaient de la raison pour laquelle Mary veuille passer quelque temps dans cette ville. Mick rendit le téléphone à Sam, puis il questionna, le plus naturellement possible.

\- J'ai peur de demander... Si Mr Ketch s'appelle « Hobbit » sur ton téléphone, c'est quoi pour moi ?

Dean, qui n'avait pas parlé depuis quelques minutes, puisqu'il s'empiffrait, répondit en riant.

\- Toi, c'est « Frodon ». Et je te rassure, ce n'est pas que sur le téléphone de Sam. C'est aussi sur le mien et celui de maman.

Mick tiqua derechef et avoua.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que cela me rassure...

Mais cette réplique eut au moins le mérite de faire sourire les deux frères.

 **…**

Ils terminèrent de manger dans le calme. Après ça, Sam et Dean partirent se changer dans les toilettes pour passer leurs costards d'Agents de FBI. Encore une fois, Mick en était dispensé puisqu'il portait toujours son costume deux pièces bleu marine, sans cravate, qui lui donnait déjà un air de « premier de la classe ».

Une fois les Winchester prêts, le trio repartit sur la route. Dean voulait arriver avant la tombée de la nuit. Et il pria pour avoir un grand hôtel.

 **...**

 **Lebanon, Kansas, au Bunker :**

Après avoir appelé Mick, Ketch avait quitté le Q.G des Hommes de Lettres avec quelques collègues à lui. Il avait menti sur l'enquête à faire, mais il voulait avoir la certitude que son patron, ainsi que les chasseurs, seraient loin du Bunker durant les prochaines heures.

Lui et les autres arrivèrent chez Sam et Dean. En tant qu'Hommes de Lettres, ils avaient la clef de tous les Bunkers. Ils entrèrent donc sans difficulté. Chacun d'eux s'attelèrent à la tâche, faisant l'inventaire, posant des micros un peu partout, des caméras discrètes pendant que Ketch fouillait aussi en faisant son petit discours.

\- Rappelez-vous les ordres : dès que nous seront partis, Dr Hess veut tout savoir sur nos amis, les Winchester. Leurs alliés, leurs habitudes, comment Sam a les cheveux aussi brillants, combien Dean a de chemises douteuses en flanelle... Donc travaillez vite, en silence et ne laissez aucune trace.

Il sourit à ses propres plaisanteries tout en se dirigeant vers les chambres, cherchant celles des deux frères. Une fois que la fouille serait terminée ici, il avait pour ordre d'examiner le bureau de Mick, au Q.G. Ni lui, ni le Dr Hess ne faisaient désormais plus confiance à l'Homme de Lettres. Tous deux le pensait corrompu par les Winchester. Si Ketch aurait réglé ce problème en logeant une balle dans le crâne de Mick, le Dr Hess, quant à elle, le voulait vivant. Elle s'était attachée à lui depuis que, adolescent, il avait tué son meilleur ami sous ses ordres pour prouver sa loyauté au Code. Le Dr Hess restait persuadé qu'elle pourrait le reconditionner et utiliser à son avantage les informations qu'il avait sur les Winchester...

 **…**

 _ **À suivre...**_

 **…**

 _Informations :_

 _\- Chaque titre des Parties aura une référence à un livre de Sherlock Holmes._

 _Ce détective a bercé mon adolescence et je trouve qu'il est bon d'utiliser les titres des œuvres d'Arthur Conan Doyle pour illustrer une enquête à la Winchester._

 _Ainsi, le titre de la Partie 1 : Le signe des trois._

 _Fait référence au livre : « Le signe des quatre »._

 _\- L'histoire de Mick, sur sa malédiction et sa découverte des Hommes de Lettres, est racontée dans le 12.17 et n'est donc pas inventée par moi._

 _J'ai juste imaginé la « contre malédiction »._

 _\- Il existe bien un musée sur le Titanic à Branson._

 _\- La boîte vocale du téléphone de Castiel est celle qu'il a dans la Saison 12. Je n'ai encore rien inventé de ce côté là non plus._

 ** _..._**

 _La suite lundi prochain !_


	2. Partie 2 : Le problème du bateau maudit

**Partie 2 : Le problème du bateau maudit.**

 **…**

 **Chateau on the Lake Resort, Spa and Convention Center :**

Le trio de chasseurs arriva en fin de soirée, dans un magnifique hôtel. Mick avait réservé au « Chateau on the lake », un palace « Quatre Diamants ». L'endroit était splendide : Une bâtisse immense, sur la rive d'un grand lac, aux murs couleurs ocres et bleues « TARDIS » _(Désolée, moi aussi, j'ai des références anglaises)_ , le tout entouré d'une forêt luxuriante, avec un parking immense disposé en arc-de-cercle autour du château.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place, un voiturier prit l'Impala pour la garer. Dean ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais il bénissait Mick à cet instant. D'ailleurs, en se dirigeant vers l'entrée, l'anglais s'excusa auprès des frères.

\- Désolé, je n'ai pu réserver que dans cet hôtel. Les réservations sont complètes des mois à l'avance, mais j'ai réussi à jouer la carte « Agent Fédéral » pour avoir des chambres. Et puis, il paraît que c'est le meilleur hôtel du site. J'espère que ça vous ira. Nous avons une suite chacun.

À l'instar de la dernière enquête sur les loups-garous, Mick avait réservé des chambres séparées pour chacun d'eux. Et des chambres à $139 la nuit, c'était du luxe. Avec un salon de détente qui possédait une véritable cheminée, ainsi qu'un SPA, une piscine, un parking privé, des suites à $172, bref, le paradis. Dean était aux anges, il souriait intérieurement. Car, lorsque Mick demanda si l'hôtel leur convenait, le frère répondit avec le ton le plus naturel qu'il réussit à employer.

\- Mouais, ça nous ira, on s'en contentera...

Mick fut presque déçu alors que Sam sourit. Dean avait même emporté son maillot de bain, il ne comptait pas faire comme la fois dernière : plonger dans la piscine sans rien...

Chacun rejoignit sa suite après une longue journée de route. Et avec leurs tenues et leurs badges de FBI, ils avaient vite donné le ton auprès des employés de l'hôtel. L'aîné voulut de suite profiter des joies de château. Alors que le cadet profita de l'accalmie pour réviser l'affaire...

 **…**

Il s'agissait d'une enquête de routine. Cinq morts, qui étaient sortis du musée du Titanic. Chacun d'eux avaient acheté une pièce du paquebot aux enchères quelques heures auparavant. La logique voulait donc que lesdits artefacts furent l'objet d'une malédiction. Mais de qui et pourquoi ? Telles furent les questions que se posa Sam, pendant que Dean pataugeait dans la piscine de l'hôtel, profitant aussi des massages et du SPA. Après ça, l'aîné se dirigea vers le « Atrium Café & Wine Bar », pour grignoter un morceau et se désaltérer. Sam lisait dans la « Library Loundge », pendant que Mick restait dans sa suite pour faire son rapport officiel au Dr Hess. Il en profita aussi pour retrouver la Séquence Au Saint-Esprit version latine, contre les maléfices. Lui et les Winchester n'avaient pas grand chose pour contrer et trouver la malédiction. Déjà, l'EMF était à bannir. Comme dans tous les musées, il se serait mis à délirer sans discontinuer puisqu'il y avait forcément des esprits rattachés à quelques objets. Mais pas de ceux qui auraient intéressé les chasseurs, malheureusement...

 **…**

Sam s'endormit, le nez dans les dossiers et les recherches, comme d'habitude. Quant à Dean, il tomba de fatigue d'avoir trop nagé et trop bu dans le mini-bar, comme à l'accoutumée, également.

Après son rapport, sans mensonge pour une fois, Mick mit son téléphone à charger et se coucha à son tour. Et, comme depuis plus de vingt ans déjà, il fit toujours le même cauchemar :

 _1987, à Kendricks Academy avec son meilleur ami Timothy. Tous deux âgés d'à peine 12 ans. La Directrice, Dr Hess, les convoqua dans un bureau où elle enferma les deux enfants. Un poignard en argent était posé au centre de la seule table de la pièce. Elle leur avoua alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux d'excellents élèves. Mais qu'un seul pourrait passer au niveau supérieur. Que, maintenant, l'un d'eux devra devenir une personne qui exécute les ordres sans discuter. Et le poignard permettrait de savoir lequel des deux pourra quitter la pièce en vie... Timothy voulait s'enfuir, alors Mick a fait la seule chose qu'on attendait de lui..._

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit rejoindre Dr Hess, tenant encore le couteau dans ses mains pleines de sang, en avouant :_

 _« Il s'est bien battu. Il ne voulait pas mourir... »_

 **…**

7h30 du matin, le réveil de Mick le sauva de sa sempiternelle terreur nocturne. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour se laver et se préparer. Il se doutait qu'il devrait sûrement réveiller les Winchester. Quoi que, Sam était un peu plus sérieux que Dean...

8h30, Mick toqua d'abord à la chambre voisine de la sienne, celle du cadet. Ce dernier était déjà prêt, dans son costume d'Agent Fédéral. Bien que les chasseurs étaient officiellement venus pour une enquête, Mick avait quand même acheté les tickets du Musée à $22,74 chacun, ainsi que trois places pour les ventes aux enchères privées pour la modique somme de $200...

L'Homme de Lettres donna ses Pass à Sam, puis ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Dean. Forcément, le cadet avait beau toquer, personne ne vînt lui ouvrir. Il leva les yeux au ciel, et dit à Mick, avant d'entrer dans la chambre.

\- Restes là, je vais réveiller mon frangin...

L'Homme de Lettres ne se fit pas prier.

 **…**

 **Titanic Museum :**

Une petite heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans le musée en question. Dean rayonnait malgré le fait que la salle débordait de touristes bruyants. Comme il avait passé la soirée à se faire pomponner, il était propre comme un sous neuf et il émanait de lui un parfum à la rose et une odeur d'huiles essentielles. Mick, qui avait toujours l'habitude de faire ses briefings au Q.G avant une chasse, ne put s'empêcher de refaire un petit topo au Winchester sur le chemin du musée.

Les objets qui avaient tué les cinq victimes n'avaient rien à voir entre eux : un collier en or, un dé à coudre, un porte-cigares, une alliance et une montre à gousset. Et chaque artefact avait appartenu à une personne différente sur le paquebot. Rien ne les relié entre eux, à part le bateau lui-même.

Le musée était immense, un vrai dédale labyrinthique avec une foule qui marchait dans tous les sens et prenait photo sur photo. Les murs ressemblaient à une vieille réplique des façades du paquebot, de la première classe, bien sûr. Au milieu de la pièce, des colonnes sous verre protégeaient des pièces rares ainsi que d'énormes volumes maritimes faisant référence au Titanic. À l'extérieur, il y avait même une représentation du navire, modèle géant, avec un faux iceberg à ses côtés.

Et bien sûr, à l'intérieur, une musique en fond sonore se fit entendre. Ce fut, bien évidemment _« My heart will go on »_ de Céline Dion. Et Sam se dit que Dean devrait être sacrément bien détendu par les messages de la veille, car l'aîné ne fit aucune plaisanterie douteuse à ce sujet.

 **...**

La vente aux enchères privées n'avait lieu qu'en fin d'après-midi, en attendant, les trois chasseurs décidèrent d'interroger les guides pour avoir des informations concernant les morts mystérieuses. Sam se présenta en tant qu'Agent Stark et Agent Martell pour Dean. Quant à Mick, il avait pu créer son premier faux badge au Q.G des Hommes de Lettres au nom de l'Agent Strummer.

La plupart des guides ne travaillaient pas les jours des crimes, et au bout d'une bonne heure à chercher un témoin potentiel, le trio commença à abandonner. Jusqu'à ce qu'un guide puisse enfin les aider, certes à sa manière, mais c'était toujours un début de piste.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire ? demanda Sam avec sérieux.

L'homme, la quarantaine avec son costume réglementaire, haussa les épaules en avouant.

\- Après la vente, une des victimes, une femme, avait emporté avec elle son collier en or nouvellement acquis. Je me souviens d'elle, car nous nous étions parlés avant la vente aux enchères. Mais à la sortie, elle semblait... Différente.

\- Différente ? questionna Dean.

\- Ouais, vous savez, aux fraises, plus vraiment là, quoi. Elle m'a regardé bizarrement et elle m'a appelé « Asmodée. » Alors que bon...

Il montra son badge avec son prénom gravé dessus.

\- Je m'appelle Jeremy, ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose...

Sam acquiesça et demanda, par simple précaution.

\- Est-ce que ça sentait le soufre autour d'elle ? Comme une odeur d'œufs pourris ou autre chose ?

\- Non. Elle sortait des massages du château, elle sentait le parfum à la rose et les huiles essentielles, comme votre collègue.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Dean, et ce dernier se mit à sourire. Puis, il termina son histoire.

\- Elle est rentrée chez elle et... Quelques heures plus tard, j'ai lu dans le journal qu'elle était morte mystérieusement dans sa maison...

Il paraissait réellement triste. Il secoua la tête pour remettre ses pensées en place et posa à son tour une question aux Agents.

\- Vous enquêtez là-dessus ? Vous pensez qu'il y a lieu de s'inquiéter ?

Contre toute attente, se fut Mick qui se mit à répondre.

\- C'est juste une simple enquête de routine, nous retraçons le parcours de toutes les victimes pour trouver un lien entre elles. Rien de plus.

Cette réponse rassura le guide qui les quitta, pour commencer à faire la visite au nouveau groupe de touristes qui venait d'arriver dans le musée.

 **…**

 **Chateau on the Lake Resort, Atrium Café & Wine Bar :**

Les trois chasseurs firent une pause dans un restaurant de leur hôtel. Où Dean fut ravi de commander un « California Burger » et Sam était heureux de constater que la carte comprenait des salades, alors il ne se priva pas de demander une « Traditional Cobb Salad ». Quant à Mick, il se contenta d'un verre de Whisky, trop absorbé par l'enquête, il passa son temps tantôt sur son téléphone, tantôt le nez dans le dossier de l'affaire.

Évidemment, la note du repas irait, comme tout le reste, sur la facture des Hommes de Lettres que Mick se ferait une joie de transmettre à la secrétaire du Q.G. Et lorsque les commandes arrivèrent enfin, Dean sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en empoignant son hamburger avec avidité. Sam esquissa une mine dégoûtée et préféra porter son attention sur Mick, à qui il demanda.

\- Tu as des nouvelles infos ?

Ce dernier mit du temps à émerger de son dossier.

\- Mmm ? Oh, oui. Je réfléchissais au nom que le guide nous a donné : « Asmodée ». Je pensais avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part, j'avais raison : c'est un Démon Supérieur, connu pour être « Celui qui fait périr ». Il est souvent associé à la damnation et aux malédictions.

Sam tiqua.

\- Alors, tu penses qu'il serait la réponse de cette enquête ?

\- Oui et non. Techniquement, comme chaque Démon Supérieur, il est coincé dans un Enfer. Et ne peut en être sorti que grâce à un puissant sort de magie noire. D'après l'Ancien Testament, pour vaincre Asmodée, l'Archange Raphaël a été envoyé sur Terre. Il aurait ainsi montré à deux Terrestres comment vaincre le Démon en les emmenant à Ecbatane.

\- Crétin ! marmonna Dean, la bouche pleine.

Mick sursauta.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il parle de Raphaël... expliqua Sam. Nous avons eu quelques différends avec cet Archange.

\- Ouvrir le Purgatoire, relâcher les Leviathans sur Terre et transformer Cass en Dieu, t'appelles ça un « différend », toi ? maugréa Dean.

L'Homme de Lettres les regarda à tour de rôle, les yeux ronds d'étonnement, en demandant.

\- Vous... Quoi ? Vous avez rencontré l'Archange Raphaël ?

\- C'était un crétin ! répéta l'aîné.

Sam acquiesça en rajoutant.

\- C'est difficile à admettre, mais, pour une fois, Dean a raison... Du coup, sans l'Archange, comment sommes-nous censés vaincre Asmodée ?

Mick mit quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Il but une gorgée de Whisky avant d'informer, avec son éternel accent irlandais.

\- Techniquement, nous ne devons pas vaincre Asmodée. Si un Démon pareil était relâché sur Terre, se serait déjà l'Apocalypse et non une simple enquête de routine. Je pense plutôt que quelqu'un essaye de le contrôler, de se servir de lui et de son pouvoir de damnation.

Sam, qui avait à peine touché à sa salade, demanda sans grande conviction.

\- Une Sorcière, peut-être ?

L'Homme de Lettres haussa les épaules tout en reprenant la lecture sur son téléphone.

\- Sûrement. Mais une Sorcière sacrément puissante alors, un Démon Supérieur comme Asmodée, ça ne se contrôle pas si simplement.

Dean se mit à sourire et répliqua, encore la bouche pleine de son hamburger.

\- Tu parles ! N'importe qui avec une connexion Internet et les bons mots-clés peut trouver tous les sorts du Monde pour jeter une malédiction !

Tout à coup, il se figea et demanda à Sam avec trop de sérieux.

\- Est-ce qu'on doit tuer Internet ?

Le cadet se mit à rire. Mais ce fut Mick qui répondit.

\- Non. Je doute que cela soit possible, de toute façon. Mais, même avec Internet, tout le monde ne peut pas jeter une malédiction aussi facilement. Sinon, vous auriez beaucoup plus de travail. Non, il faut quand même avoir des dons. Un minium, en tout cas. Les sorts d'appel et de malédiction sont trop « simples » pour fonctionner avec de simples Terrestres. Mais, pour Asmodée, c'est un autre niveau. Ça reviendrait à convoquer Lucifer et le tenir en laisse.

Dean se remit à sourire en se remémorant.

\- Ah ouais, j'me souviens, on l'a déjà fait ça, non ? En tout cas, on l'a ramené dans sa cage. Deux fois ! Ou trois... J'sais plus, j'ai perdu le compte.

Heureux de lui, il termina son hamburger sous le regard ahuri de Mick, qui lui, répliqua.

\- Lucifer ? « LE » Lucifer ?

Il termina son verre de Whisky et en commanda un autre pendant que Sam rectifia.

\- Non, c'est Crowley qu'on a tenu en laisse, dans le donjon du Bunker. Lorsqu'il était drogué au sang Humain. Lucifer, je l'ai eu dans ma tête.

\- Cass aussi... rajouta Dean.

À peine son verre d'alcool arriva que Mick le but d'une traite en répliquant presque pour lui-même.

\- Et moi qui pensais que mon passé était compliqué...

 **…**

 **Salle des ventes aux enchères :**

En fin d'après-midi, et quelques verres de Whisky plus tard, le trio se retrouva dans la salle des ventes privées. Malgré les récents événements, les enchères n'avaient pas été annulées. Maintenant qu'ils étaient presque certains que toute cette histoire de malédiction était sûrement due à une Sorcière, il ne restait plus qu'à la démasquer. Et pour cela, Mick émit l'hypothèse de lancer un contre-sort de malédiction à l'aide de l'hymne liturgique au Saint-Esprit. Tel un exorcisme, ce texte permettrait de couper le lien entre la Sorcière et le Démon Asmodée. Si elle se trouvait dans la pièce, ils pourraient facilement la repérer. En revanche, si elle ne s'y trouvait pas, elle y viendrait à coup sûr pour rencontrer les Chasseurs et les tuer. Bien qu'un peu capillotracté, cette idée fut votée à l'unanimité par le trio. Et même Dean ne trouva rien à redire.

La salle des enchères était gardée par un agent de sécurité. Pour réussir à passer malgré leurs armes, les Winchester et Mick montrèrent leurs faux badges à l'homme en question pour qu'ils puissent pénétrer dans les lieux sans être désarmés. L'intérieur ressemblait au musée, avec les mêmes murs copies conformes à ceux du Titanic. Une grande estrade sur laquelle était disposée divers objets anciens se situait en face d'une fosse où les acheteurs étaient assis sur les chaises pour enchérir avec leurs petites pancartes. Les trois faux Agents se placèrent au milieu de la pièce, alors que les acheteurs commencèrent déjà à s'installer.

Mick fut pris d'un doute et demanda.

\- Comment sommes-nous censés lancer un sort de contre-malédiction ici ? Le bâtiment est rempli de...

\- Moldus ? termina Sam.

\- C'est ça.

Mick sourit, ainsi que Sam qui se tourna vers son frère. Ce dernier afficha un air blasé et questionna.

\- Il est long à réciter ton contre-sort ?

Mick sortit de la poche de son manteau un bout de papier avec des mots griffonnés dessus.

\- Un peu, oui. Et c'est du latin. Je ne...

Sans attendre la réponse entière, Dean arracha la note des mains de Mick pour jeter un coup d'œil. Il souffla en rétorquant.

\- Nom de Dieu, j'peux même pas le réciter à ta place, tu écris tellement mal !

\- Merci... railla Mick en récupérant sa feuille. Je vais essayer de me débrouiller tout seul alors, si tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

Sam souffla à son tour avant d'ordonner.

\- Mick, fais-le dès que la salle sera pleine d'acheteurs. Tant pis pour ce qu'il se passera, on se tiendra prêts.

L'homme de Lettres acquiesça. Pour passer inaperçu, il se mit dans un coin de la pièce, attendant que celle-ci se remplisse petit à petit. Dean, qui resta sur place, lança un regard interrogateur à son frère en demandant, presque en bougonnant.

\- Pourquoi toi, il t'écoute ?

Le cadet leva les yeux au ciel en badinant.

\- Je ne sais pas Dean, peut-être parce que je demande les choses poliment et que je ne passe pas mon temps à le faire chier ?

\- Pfff, j'essaye juste de le convertir au métier de chasseur ! Mick est resté trop longtemps dans sa Tour d'Ivoire, caché derrière son ordi et ses bouquins. S'il veut tuer des monstres, va falloir qu'il arrête avec éternel stoïcisme et son côté « premier de la classe ».

\- Pourtant, ça ne nous ferait pas de mal d'avoir quelqu'un qui réfléchit avant d'agir... railla Sam avec sérieux.

 **…**

 **Q.G Hommes de Lettres Britanniques :**

Comme promis, après être revenu de la descente dans le Bunker des Winchester, Mr Ketch commença à fouiller et poser des micros dans le bureau de Mick. Il en profita même pour pirater son ordinateur, bénissant sa dernière « connaissance » d'un soir qui lui avait donné des notions en _hacking_. Il en profita pour envoyer un mail depuis l'ordinateur de son patron. Mais un mail envoyé en mode « Spam », histoire qu'il soit considéré comme intentionnel, lorsque les Winchester le liront... Dedans, il mit tout un amas de banalité, mais surtout : l'article sur la mort de Tessa et Charlie. Il fallait que les frères apprennent leurs morts. Car, comme le pensaient Mr Ketch et Dr Hess, Sam et Dean accuseraient Mick et ce dernier se verrait contraint et forcé de retourner au bercail...

 **…**

 _ **À suivre...**_

 **…**

 _Informations :_

 _\- Comme expliqué au chapitre précédent, les titres des Parties ont une référence à un livre de Sherlock Holmes._

 _Ce détective a bercé mon adolescence et je trouve qu'il est bon d'utiliser les titres des œuvres d'Arthur Conan Doyle pour illustrer une enquête à la Winchester._

 _Ainsi, le titre de la Partie 2 : Le problème du bateau maudit._

 _Fait référence au livre : « Le problème du pont de Thor »._

 _\- La plupart des informations concernant le Musée du Titanic sont vraies. Comme le Château qui sert d'hôtel et tout le luxe qu'il propose. Je n'ai inventé que les parties sur la salle des ventes aux enchères privées, nécessaire à mon histoire. Mais le reste : prix des Pass du musée ou la description du musée lui-même, sont bien réelles._

 _\- Le terme de « Démon Supérieur » est utilisé dans les livres des Chasseurs d'Ombres pour désigner un Démon d'un grand niveau. Tout comme « Terrestres » qui représente les Humains sans pouvoir magique (ça marche aussi avec « Moldus » !)_

 _Pour rester dans le thème de ces livres, Asmodée est le père du Sorcier Magnus Bane._

 _(Un célèbre Sorcier)_

 ** _..._**

 _Voilà, voilà, à lundi prochain !_


	3. Partie 3 : Les aventures de Mick Davies

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews !_

 _J'espère que la fin de cette histoire sera à la hauteur de vos attentes..._

 _Pour celles qui ont trouvé que la Partie 2 regorgeait de faits historiques, accrochez-vous, car la Partie 3 est presque un vrai cours d'Histoire à côté !_

 _Bonne fin et bonne chasse !_

 **...**

 **Partie 3 : Les aventures de Mick Davies.**

 **…**

 **Salle des ventes aux enchères :**

Une fois que la pièce fut remplie d'acheteurs et que le vendeur se positionna sur la scène devant le micro pour annoncer les prix des objets, Mick décida de réciter la Séquence du Saint-Esprit, pour contrer la malédiction et démasquer la Sorcière. Ses mains tremblèrent légèrement et il buta sur certains mots, mais malgré tout, il réussit à prononcer le sort en latin.

\- « _Veni Sancte Spiritus. Et emitte caelitus. Lucis tuae rádium._ _Veni, Pater páuperum. Veni, dator múnerum. Veni, lumen córdium._ _Consolator óptime. Dulcis hospes ánimae. Dulce refrigérium. In labóre requies. In aestu tempéries. In fletu solátium. O lux beatissima. Reple cordis intima. Tuórum fidélium. Sine tuo númine. Nihil est in hómine. Nihil est innóxium. Lava quod est sórdidum. Riga quod est áridum. Sana quod est sáucium. Flecte quod est rigidum. Fove quod est frigidum. Rege quod est dévium. Da tuis fidélibus. In te confidéntibus. Sacrum septenarium. Da virtútis méritutm. Da salútis éxitum. Da perénne gáudium. »_

Au début, rien ne se passa. Sam jeta un regard interrogateur à Mick et ce dernier haussa les épaules pour faire comprendre qu'il ignorait pourquoi le sort ne fonctionnait pas. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, les lumières de la salle se mirent à grésiller. Ensuite, les portes d'entrées et de sorties se fermèrent d'un coup en claquant avec fracas. D'instinct, Sam et Dean attrapèrent leurs armes et au moment où ils allaient évacuer la salle, tous les gens présents se figèrent. Excepté le trio, tous les autres s'immobilisèrent comme par magie. Par magie, en fait.

Mick dégaina lui aussi son arme, après avoir rangé la formule dans sa poche et il se dirigea vers les Winchester.

\- Il se passe quoi, là ? ragea Dean.

Comme pour répondre à sa question, une jeune femme se matérialisa devant les trois Agents. Elle était plutôt magnifique, avec de longs cheveux noirs, le teint basané, les lèvres rouge sang et une robe sombre qui lui moulait parfaitement sur son corps mince. Elle était aussi pieds nus. Et en arrivant devant les Chasseurs, elle leva les bras vers le plafond en psalmodiant.

\- _« Asmodée, Toi qui régis la colère, Donne-moi la force de diriger la mienne vers les personnes que je pointerai bientôt du doigt, Telle est ma volonté, Ainsi soit-il ! »_

Puis, elle baissa sa main droite pour pointer de son index le groupe de perturbateurs. Bien que, durant quelques secondes, ils pensèrent tous qu'ils allaient mourir, rien ne se passa. Dean sourit et rétorqua.

\- Et ouais, on a coupé le lien avec ton pote Asmodée...

La Sorcière fit une mine étonnée et Sam en profita pour lui tirer dessus. La balle perfora son cœur et elle disparut aussitôt. Après ça, les lumières arrêtèrent de grésiller, les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau et les gens pouvaient enfin bouger, sans se douter une seule seconde de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sam et Dean rangèrent leurs armes dans leurs holsters, pour ne pas alerter la foule. Et Mick les imita. Ils attendirent quelques minutes, puis décidèrent de quitter la salle des ventes.

 **…**

 **Dehors, entre la salle des ventes et le Château :**

Une fois à l'air libre, loin des oreilles indiscrètes, Dean commenta ce qu'il venait de se dérouler.

\- Je ne comprends pas, on a tué la Sorcière ou quoi ?

Mick, qui marchait entre les deux frères, informa.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Nous avons juste brisé son lien avec Asmodée. Le plus souvent, pour tuer une Sorcière, il faut soit lui couper la tête, soit lui arracher le cœur, ou l'écorcher, mais le mieux c'est de la brûler.

\- Tu lis trop... railla Dean.

L'Homme de Lettres se mit à sourire en avouant.

\- En fait, j'ai appris ça grâce à un film.

Sam sourit à son tour ce qu'il lui valut un regard noir de la part de Dean. Et ce dernier reprit, toujours en badinant.

\- N'empêche, elle était plutôt canon la Sorcière...

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Sam de dévisager son frère.

\- Dean, sérieusement ?

\- En fait... commença à expliquer Mick. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit si belle que ça. Comme les Sorcières sont immortelles, elles utilisent souvent le glamour sur elles-même pour camoufler leurs vieillesses.

\- Le quoi ? s'enquit Dean.

\- Le glamour. C'est un mot écossais, qui vient de la déformation de l'anglais « grammar » et qui signifie « sciences occultes ». Concrètement, ça désigne un sortilège employé par les Fées, Sorciers et autres Créatures Obscures, qui leur permettent de cacher leurs véritables apparences. Hideuses, la plupart du temps.

\- Donc... comprit Sam. La Sorcière en question pourrait être centenaire et ressembler à une grand-mère ?

Dean esquissa une mine dégoûtée et Mick répondit.

\- C'est ça. Bien que, je pense plutôt qu'elle doit avoir dans les 325 ans. La plupart des Sorcières d'aujourd'hui, sont des survivantes ou descendantes des Sorcières de Salem, exécutés en 1692 sous le règne des Puritains. Et elles ont besoin de beaucoup de glamour pour se fondre dans la foule des Terrestres. Leurs beautés attirent les pauvres âmes. Un peu comme les sirènes d'Ulysse.

Sam sourit en pensant à son frère qui était attiré par la Sorcière. Puis, il répliqua, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu vois, Dean, quand je te disais que ça ne nous ferait pas de mal d'avoir quelqu'un qui réfléchit avant d'agir, je parlais de ça.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'hôtel et Dean termina, en bougonnant.

\- La ferme, Sammy. Tu es d'accord avec Mick juste parce que c'est ton « âme-sœur geek ».

 **…**

 **Chateau on the Lake Resort, Chambre 815 :**

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Sam, celle de Dean étant trop en désordre et comme ce dernier ne voulait pas entrer dans la suite de Mick juste par principe, ils se réunirent donc dans celle du cadet. Maintenant qu'ils savaient que la Sorcière n'était plus liée à Asmodée grâce à la formule de Mick, ils furent certains que la malédiction au Titanic n'existait plus. Mais, par sécurité, ils devaient quand même tuer la Sorcière et savoir pourquoi elle maudissait les artefacts du paquebot. Pour cela, leurs costumes d'Agents Fédéraux n'avaient plus lieu d'être et, chacun à leur tour, les frères revêtirent leurs vêtements civils dans l'immense salle de bains de la suite. Sam sortit le premier et alluma son ordinateur pour entamer les recherches. Il commença par pirater les rapports d'expertise et d'estimations des objets vendus aux enchères. Mick regarda l'écran par-dessus le frère, pour lire les informations en même temps que lui. Lorsque Dean sortit de la salle de bains, il préféra laisser les « intellos » travailler pendant qu'il se servait un peu de Whisky au mini-bar. Mais, après trois verres d'alcool, il commença à s'impatienter.

\- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

Sam continuait de pianoter sur le clavier, mais informa néanmoins.

\- Possible. L'estimation des objets du Titanic indique que la plupart ont une provenance américaine.

Dean tiqua.

\- Mais, je croyais que le bateau était _British_.

Mick continua l'explication à la place de Sam.

\- Oui, mais, comme il s'agit d'une malédiction liée à une Sorcière, nous nous sommes concentrés sur les origines américaines des objets. Car la ville de Salem se trouve dans le Massachusetts, sur la Côte-Est des États-Unis.

\- Alors il s'agit bien d'une Sorcière de Salem ? comprit Dean.

Le cadet acquiesça.

\- Oh oui. Et je peux même te dire qu'il s'agit d'une certaine Tituba. C'était une esclave Amérindienne. Lors des procès de Salem, elle a été accusée de sorcellerie. Mais elle a réussi à s'enfuir et a pillé la maison de son maître avant de partir pour l'Europe. Elle s'est cachée en France, puis à vendu les objets de son ancien maître 120 ans plus tard, pour se payer un billet en première classe sur le Titanic. Elle a embarqué lorsque le paquebot était amarré à Cherbourg, en France, le 10 avril 1912.

\- Nom de Dieu, c'est une enquête ou un cours d'histoire ? maugréa Dean. Mais alors, si elle était sur le Titanic, elle n'est pas morte ? Ce n'est pas un fantôme ?

Ce fut Mick qui prit le relais en expliquant.

\- Non. Elle était en première classe et c'était une femme. Elle a été évacuée en priorité lors du naufrage. Elle a été retrouvée sur le _RMS Carpathia_ , un des paquebots qui a aidé à récupérer les survivants du Titanic. Étant Sorcière, elle a dû maudire certains objets du Titanic avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'océan.

L'aîné des Winchester essayait de suivre l'histoire tant bien que mal et se servit un autre verre de Whisky pour s'éclaircir les idées.

\- D'accord... Mais, les premiers morts de la malédiction n'ont commencé que cette semaine !

\- L'épave du Titanic a été retrouvée le 1er septembre 1985... reprit Sam. Mais, comme je viens de pirater les données d'expertise des objets, je peux te dire que les estimations des artefacts maudits se sont terminées la semaine dernière, avant la première vente aux enchères et la première victime...

Et Mick termina.

\- Elle a dû faire appel au Démon Asmodée pour tuer les victimes de la malédiction qu'elle avait lancée, il y a 105 ans de ça. Tout simplement.

Dean termina d'une traite son verre en répétant.

\- « Tout simplement » ? Tu te fous de moi ? Même à mon niveau de chasse, cette histoire est compliquée alors que, soyons honnête, Sammy et moi avons placé la barre déjà bien haute !

Sam acquiesça, son frère était loin d'avoir tort. Mais, il termina quand même.

\- Ce soir, quand le musée sera fermé, nous devrions entrer par effraction et lancer le sort d'appel comme aujourd'hui. Ensuite, on pourra tuer la Sorcière.

\- Ah ouais ? Et comment ? s'enquit Dean. Parce que je ne nous vois mal mettre le feu à la salle des ventes, ni même décapiter la Sorcière, ça va être un véritable bain de sang et je ne vois pas non plus comment nous pourrions expliquer ça aux touristes qui rentreront demain matin !

\- J'ai une idée... avoua Mick. Je reviens dans un moment.

Et il quitta la chambre sous les regards étonnés dans deux frères.

 **…**

Cinq minutes plus tard, Mick revint dans la suite de Sam, où Dean terminait la bouteille de Whisky. L'Homme de Lettres tenait dans sa main un paquet enveloppé dans un tissu couleur parchemin. Il l'ouvrit devant les deux frères. Ces derniers firent les gros yeux en regardant l'arme : Le Colt. Sam l'attrapa délicatement et Mick énonça.

\- Le Colt peut tout tuer, n'est-ce pas ? Il marchera sur la Sorcière sans trop laisser de trace dans la salle des ventes. Par contre, à la fin de l'enquête, il doit retourner au Q.G. sans faute.

Sam sourit en répliquant.

\- Eh bien, Mick, moi qui pensais que tu nous faisais confiance.

Dean attrapa à son tour l'arme, en demandant.

\- Il y aura assez de balles ?

\- Assez pour la Sorcière. C'est moi qui les ai faites.

\- Tu veux une médaille ? s'amusa Dean.

 **…**

Ils patientèrent dans la suite de Sam jusqu'à la fermeture de la salle des ventes. Mick et Dean entamèrent une nouvelle bouteille de Whisky au mini-bar de la chambre, quant à Sam, il restait sur son ordinateur. Il entendait son frère et l'Homme de Lettres plaisanter entre eux, pour une fois, et cela le fit sourire. Mais le visage de Sam devint de plus en plus livide à mesure qu'il lisait ses mails sur son portable. À la fin de sa lecture, il mit quelques secondes à réfléchir, savoir s'il devait en parler à Dean ou pas, car il avait peur de la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir. Finalement, il tenta de l'annoncer en douceur. Il se racla la gorge et tourna sa chaise pour faire face au duo accoudé au mini-bar.

\- Hum... Mick ?

L'intéressé leva la tête vers Sam et questionna.

\- Oui ?

\- Hum... Tu te souviens de Tessa et Charlie ? L'enquête sur l'hôtel hanté à Des Moines, les deux survivants du fantôme ?

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

Sam essaya de calmer la colère qui commençait à l'envahir, sachant qu'il devrait bientôt gérer celle de son frère.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit, avant que j'aille chercher Charlie ?

Mick ne comprenait pas où le cadet voulait en venir et Dean en eut assez de ce langage codé. Il demanda alors.

\- Bon, c'est quoi le problème, Sammy ?

\- Ils sont morts... lâcha le Winchester. Je viens de recevoir des conneries dans mes Spam et il y avait aussi des liens d'articles concernant les dernières villes où nous sommes allés avec mon portable. Je viens de terminer la lecture, et la Police de Des Moines a retrouvé Charlie et Tessa, morts tous les deux d'une balle en pleine tête, non loin de l'hôtel DuMort...

Mick pâlit et son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine, il ne comprenait pas comment cela pouvait être possible. Quant à Dean, il posa avec fracas son verre sur le bar, son visage se déforma par la colère lorsqu'il se leva, trop calmement, de sa chaise en se tournant vers Mick. Ce dernier, comprenant ce qui allait arriver, se leva à son tour et s'éloigna du Winchester. Sam, lui aussi, quitta sa chaise pour se poster entre les deux hommes. Il était en colère contre Mick, mais il voulait éviter que son frère ne le tue. Il déclara, en se tourna vers l'anglais.

\- Mick, tu m'avais promis qu'il ne leur arriverait rien !

L'intéressé, encore sous le choc, passa son regard d'un frère à l'autre en justifiant.

\- Je vous jure que je n'y suis pour rien ! J'ai menti dans mon rapport au Dr Hess, comme je te l'ai dit, Sam. Et je n'ai rien divulgué à personne, pas même à Mr Ketch.

\- Menteur ! s'écria Dean.

Il se rua sur Mick, qui lui recula d'un coup. Dean l'attrapa par le col de sa veste, prêt à le tuer, en le cognant contre le mur. Sam essaya de calmer son frère en cherchant à libérer l'Homme de Lettres de son emprise.

\- Dean ! Dean ! Arrête !

Mais le Winchester ne comptait pas se tempérer.

\- Sammy ! Tu sais très bien qu'il a tué la _Teen Wolf_ et là, il a recommencé !

\- Je vous jure que non ! se défendit Mick. Je ne comprends ce qu'il s'est passé, je n'ai rien dit, ni rien fait !

Dean, rouge de colère et tenant fermement Mick contre le mur, s'énerva encore.

\- Ah ouais ? Alors pourquoi ils sont morts, hein ?! Tu étais le seul à savoir, à part nous !

\- Je ne sais pas...

Comme l'aîné ne se calmait pas le moins du Monde, Sam décida de lui faire penser à autre chose pour qu'il puisse lâcher Mick.

\- Dean, Dean... Il faut aller à la salle des ventes, tu te souviens ? On va tuer la Sorcière et demain, on part, ok ?

Il lui fallut quelques secondes, mais le Winchester se détendit petit à petit. Il finit même par relâcher Mick, mais l'avertit néanmoins.

\- Toi, tu restes ici. Sammy et moi, on part à la salle pour buter la Sorcière, mais sans toi.

L'Homme de Lettres n'eut même pas le temps de répondre, car Sam attrapa le Colt et il quitta la chambre. Quant à Dean, il fouilla les poches de Mick, sans lui demander la permission, pour trouver la formule d'appel. Puis, il rejoignit son frère dans le couloir, laissant l'anglais tout seul dans la suite...

 **…**

 **Salle des ventes aux enchères :**

Dean rongea son frein, il gardait sa colère pour se défouler sur la Sorcière. Ils entrèrent par effraction dans la salle et Sam chargea le Colt pendant que son aîné déplia le papier de Mick. Mais, à peine il y jeta un coup d'œil dessus, qu'il leva les yeux au ciel en signe de dépit en donna la formule à son frère.

\- Tiens. Je n'arrive pas à lire les pattes de mouches de l'autre crétin...

\- Dean... gronda Sam. Je pense que...

\- Pas maintenant, Sammy... coupa Dean. On ne parle pas de lui maintenant. Le boulot d'abord, le traître ensuite.

Le cadet obtempéra. Il prit le sort d'appel et se mit à le lire d'un coup, sans faute. Il rangea la formule dans sa poche, mettant le Colt en joue en attenant que la Sorcière rapplique. Les lumières grésillèrent comme plus tôt dans l'après-midi et une jeune femme se matérialisa devant les Winchester. Une voix grave demanda.

 _\- Qui ose troubler mon repos ?_

\- Sérieusement ? railla Dean.

La Sorcière posa son regard sur les deux frères, qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

\- Encore vous !

Sam s'apprêtait à tirer sur elle, mais la femme fut plus rapide que lui et d'un simple geste de la main, elle le jeta contre le mur du fond par magie. Dans la chute, il laissa tomber son arme sur le sol, vers laquelle Dean s'empressa de courir. Mais derechef, à quelques centimètres d'atteindre le pistolet, le frère aîné fut à son tour propulsé contre la façade de la salle. La Sorcière s'avança vers les deux frères et passa à côté du Colt, qu'elle éloigna vers la porte d'entrée d'un coup de pied. Puis, elle tendit les bras pour coller les Winchester contre le mur, toujours grâce à la magie. Ni Sam, ni Dean ne pouvaient bouger.

\- On a un plan B ? questionna l'aîné avec espoir.

Sam se mit à réfléchir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, face à la menace de mort imminente. Mais, contre une Sorcière de plus de 300 ans, ils avaient peu de chance de s'en sortir vivant. Le cadet allait tenter une négociation lorsqu'un coup de feu retentit. Une plaie sanglante grossie sur le front de la Sorcière et des éclairs jaunes illuminèrent l'intérieur de son crâne tout en grésillant. Sur le moment, les Winchester ne comprirent pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Lorsque la femme tomba à terre, ils virent que derrière elle se tenait Mick, le Colt encore fumant droit devant lui. Lentement, il baissa son arme sous les regards mi-étonnés, mi-soupçonneux des frères. Qui eux, purent enfin se mouvoir.

\- Le Colt tue absolument tout... avoua Mick.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sam ou Dean le remercie, mais il s'attendait encore moins à ce que l'aîné dégaine son pistolet pour mettre en joue l'Homme de Lettres. Même Sam fut surprit par son frère. En signe de bonne foi, Mick posa le Colt sur le sol et leva les mains devant lui comme preuve de reddition.

\- Je croyais t'avoir dit de rester à l'hôtel ! s'énerva l'aîné.

\- Dean... gronda Sam.

\- Non, Sammy ! Y'a pas de « Dean », qui tient. Je te signale qu'il nous trahit. Encore ! On lui a laissé une seconde chance et il l'a raté.

Le cadet observa Mick et lui dit, avec sérieux.

\- On veut juste comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé concernant Tessa et Charlie.

\- Moi aussi, j'aimerais comprendre... Je vous jure sur tout ce que vous voulez, que je n'y suis absolument pour rien.

Dean, qui ne baissait toujours pas son arme, menaça.

\- Ah oui ? Tu serais prêt à le jurer sur ta vie ? Ou celle de ta famille ? Et attention à toi, car tu sais que les mauvais mots peuvent provoquer des malédictions...

Mick souffla et avoua avec sincérité.

\- Je peux le jurer sur ma vie. Mais pas sur celle de ma famille, car je n'en ai pas... Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents... Je sais que je suis né en Irlande, car je me souviens d'avoir émigré clandestinement en Angleterre par bateau. C'est là-bas que les Hommes de Lettres m'ont trouvé et m'ont sauvé de la rue. Je leur dois tout... Et pourtant, c'est eux que j'ai trahi ces dernières semaines. Car vous m'avez montré, tous les deux, qu'il était possible de tuer des monstres sans tuer tout le monde. Je ne vous ai jamais menti... Dean, pour l'enquête sur les loups-garous, quand tu m'as demandé ce que j'avais fait la veille au soir, je t'ai dit la vérité sans rien te cacher. Je t'ai dit de suite que j'étais retourné à l'hôpital pour lui injecter du nitrate d'argent pour la tuer... Concernant Tessa et Charlie, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais c'est sûrement un coup de Dr Hess... Alors, si vous ne me tuez pas, Mr Ketch s'en chargera probablement...

Il baissa les mains et s'attendait presque à ce que Dean lui tire dessus. Mais ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à Sam. Ils savaient que Mick disait sûrement la vérité. Dean devait bien s'avouer à lui-même que l'Homme de Lettres ne lui avait, techniquement, jamais menti.

 **…**

 **The Road So Far :**

Ils n'avaient pas pu se débarrasser du corps de la Sorcière sans éveiller des soupçons au cas où des touristes les auraient vus, même en pleine nuit. Mais, en rentrant dans la chambre d'hôtel, Sam pirata les caméras de surveillance du musée pour effacer les bandes. Ils dormirent une dernière nuit au château et le lendemain, tout le monde repartit à bord de l'Impala après que Mick eut réglé les factures en mettant tout sur le compte des Homme de Lettres Britanniques. Ils partirent tôt, avant que le musée n'ouvre et que les gardiens ne découvrent le cadavre. À sa mort, le glamour de la Sorcière disparut et les chasseurs découvrirent une vieille dame à la peau fripée, de longs cheveux gris et un visage hideux. Sa mort passerait un plus inaperçue que s'il s'agissait d'une jeune femme. De plus, grâce au meurtre de la Sorcière, le Démon Asmodée retourna dans son Enfer, n'étant plus lié par magie au Monde Terrestre.

Le trajet jusqu'au Bunker se déroula dans le plus pesant des silences...

 **…**

 **Lebanon, Kansas, au Bunker :**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en début d'après-midi, Mick voulut partir de suite en reprenant sa voiture pour rentrer au Q.G. Mais Sam l'en dissuada, même si Dean ne comprit pas de suite pourquoi. Ils décidèrent alors qu'après un long trajet fatiguant et silencieux, ils méritaient tous une bière pour parler sérieusement de la suite des événements. Ils s'assirent tous les trois autour de la grande table dans la pièce qui servait de salon. Et comme Dean considéra l'Homme de Lettres avec un regard encore légèrement suspicieux, se fut Sam qui entama la conversation.

\- Ok, hum... Mick, est-ce qu'hier soir, dans ton rapport au Dr Hess, tu as...

\- Je n'ai pas fait mon rapport... coupa ce dernier.

Le cadet tiqua et questionna.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Mick regarda tantôt Sam, tantôt Dean, en avouant.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide. Il n'y a que trois personnes qui étaient au courant pour Tessa et Charlie : vous deux et moi. Et je n'ai rien fait. Je pense qu'il s'agit forcément de Dr Hess ou même de Mr Ketch. Après tout, les Hommes de Lettres ont beaucoup de moyens pour avoir recours aux informations qu'ils veulent.

Sam ne put qu'acquiescer en se remémorant.

\- Ouais, comme quand vous avez piraté un satellite pour nous sortir d'une prison gouvernementale dont personne ne connaissait l'existence ?

\- Techniquement, nous n'avons pas piraté le satellite. Juste emprunté. Les Hommes de Lettres ont des connaissances partout dans le Monde. Ou l'espace.

\- _Awesome_... maugréa Dean. Alors quoi, tu vas jouer la carte de : « je me suis fait piéger » ?

Contre toute attente, ce fut Sam qui répondit.

\- C'est certainement le cas, Dean. Et s'il n'a pas envoyé son rapport, ni même appelé Mr Ketch depuis le début de l'enquête, ils comprendront vite que Mick est au courant de leur piège.

Il se tourna vers l'anglais, en avouant.

\- Si tu retournes là-bas, tu es un homme mort.

\- Probablement... comprit Mick. Soit ils me tueront, soit ils me rapatrieront à Londres. Ils ont plusieurs façons de s'occuper de ceux qui s'éloignent trop du Code.

Sam fit les gros yeux et Dean secoua la tête tout en buvant une gorgée de bière. Face au stoïcisme de l'Homme de Lettres, considérant sa situation, le cadet se sentit obligé de l'aider.

\- Hum... Tu sais quoi, Mick, nous avons des chambres ici, peut-être que tu pourrais...

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Dean, histoire de savoir si ce dernier était hostile à son idée ou pas. Contre toute attente, il ne dit rien. Alors, Sam termina.

\- Bref, tu peux rester ici, le temps qu'on trouve un moyen de...

\- De combattre les Hommes de Lettres Britanniques ? comprit Mick. Bon courage avec ça.

Il esquissa un sourire, mais reprit bien vite son sérieux en considérant la proposition du Winchester.

\- J'accepte. De toute façon, si je veux rester en vie, je n'ai pas trop le choix.

\- Après, tu fais comme tu veux, hein... badina Dean en souriant.

Sam et Mick sourirent à leur tour. Et après cette petite plaisanterie, ils terminèrent ensemble leurs bières...

 **…**

 **Épilogue**

 **Q.G Hommes de Lettres Britanniques :**

Dr Hess avait réussi à joindre Mr Ketch pour lui dire que Mick n'avait pas fait son rapport obligatoire la veille au soir. L'Homme de Lettres se plaça alors derrière le bureau de son patron et activa le mouchard sur son téléphone pour savoir où se trouvait Mick en ce moment même. Lorsqu'il vit l'adresse du Bunker s'afficher sur l'écran, Mr Ketch sourit et activa ensuite les micros placés dans le Bunker en question. Il alluma les caméras et mit le son pour écouter la conversation. Il s'installa confortablement sur sa chaise et fut attentif aux moindres paroles prononcées dans le salon. Mais, à mesure que les trois hommes discutaient, le visage de Mr Ketch perdit petit à petit son sourire. Il comprit que Mick savait. Et qu'il ne reviendrait pas au Q.G.

Mr Ketch fut déçu. Il allait devoir faire le sale boulot lui-même. Si Mick ne revenait pas de son plein gré, il irait le chercher par la force avec sa petite équipe. Après tout, le Code est dur, mais c'est le Code...

 **…**

 **THE END ?**

 **...**

 _Informations :_

 _\- Comme expliqué aux chapitres précédents, les titres des Parties ont une référence à un livre de Sherlock Holmes._

 _Ce détective a bercé mon adolescence et je trouve qu'il est bon d'utiliser les titres des œuvres d'Arthur Conan Doyle pour illustrer une enquête à la Winchester._

 _Ainsi, le titre de la Partie 3 : Les aventures de Mick Davies._

 _Fait référence au livre : « Les aventures de Sherlock Holmes »._

 _\- Le film dont parle Mick, concernant les manières de tuer une Sorcière, est :_

 _« Hansel et Gretel : Witch Hunters »._

 _\- La chambre 815, de Sam, est encore une référence à la série « Lost »._

 _\- Une nommée Tituba a bien été accusée de sorcellerie aux procès de Salem. Ce personnage est également présent dans les 3 saisons de la série « Salem » diffusé sur WGN America._

 _\- La phrase : « Le Code est dur, mais c'est le Code » est une référence à la devise des Chasseurs d'Ombres, qui dit : « La Loi est dure, mais c'est la Loi. »_

 _ **...**_

 _Voilà, voilà, j'espère que cette enquête vous a plus !_

 _À lundi prochain !..._


End file.
